Zoids: A New Beginning
by MidnightCandleflame
Summary: The Neo-Backdraft Group is resurrected and, as always, a group of heroes rises up to stop them
1. A New Beginning

Zoids: A New Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: In a past life I do think I owned zoids...but not in this one. Waaaaahhhhhhh! I do own my own characters though.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay team, lets hit 'em fast and hard" A guy of about 16 commanded from inside a zoid cockpit.  
  
"Roger blue leader"  
  
"Got it"  
  
"Blue 3 standing by"  
  
"Blue 4 here ready to rock"  
  
"Let's kick some backdraft butt"  
  
The first pilot smiled to himself. His name was Will Scarlet and he was the best soldier the ZBC army had even though he was the youngest. His team was out here to fight a small skirmish with a group of Backdraft zoids. The reason: the enemy was trying to shift stolen weaponry through the truce zone. Will scanned the controls of the zoid he had been given today, a Black Orpheus Assault-Style Gun Sniper. 'Not to shabby' he thought to himself 'some decent guns not to mention the mortar cannons and rocket box'.  
  
Will then opened the visual screens and looked back at his regiment. There were 5 of them total. Joey, Aaron, Myokou, Link, and Sara. All of them were outfitted with standard Gun Blasters and AI's, a type of artificial organoids, developed by Dr. Schubaltz a direct descendant of the genius Thomas Schubaltz himself. Will never excepted the AI's help, he had a dream of finding a real organoid one day. Will tensed as he saw what was coming over the horizon.  
  
"Brace yourself team, here they come" Will warned as he flexed his fingers.  
  
The army of Molga's was climbing the last rise before the battlefield. There must have been at least 100 in all. Will could tell his team was nervous, they had never faced odds like this before. Then again they had never had zoids this powerful before either. Will almost felt sorry for the resurrected Neo-Backdraft Group.  
  
"Okay everyone, use your Gun Blaster's Megalo-Max Blast dispersed attack" Will commanded.  
  
The cannons on the back of every Blaster started charging and glowing. Then all of the sudden golden beams of energy shot out and hit Molgas all over the place. At the same time, Will fired every weapon his Gun Sniper possessed into the thick of them. In the end the enemies numbers had been reduced by more than half.  
  
"Right Joey and Aaron use your body spikes to smack the rest around, Link and Sara hang back and pepper them with your cannons" Will's second-in- command, Myokou, ordered.  
  
The team hastened to obey her orders and soon the enemies were all but annihilated. Will was about to jump up and cheer but his alarms started going off.  
  
"What?!" Will demanded as a large dinosaur shaped zoid landed right in front of him. It was black and Will recognize it from the history books as a Berserk Fury.  
  
"Now you really didn't think I was going to make it that easy did you" a video-com channel opened and Will saw a boy about his age sitting at the controls "the name is Jamal and of course I already know who you are Will Scarlet, leader of the Blue team 5th Regiment and ZBC's finest".  
  
"You seem to know an awful lot about me while I have never even heard of you" Will was really stalling for time as his hands reached for the firing controls of his Sniper.  
  
"Ah ah ah, don't touch that dial" Jamal laughed "Charged Buster Claws"  
  
The two claws on the Fury's back unfolded and started charging. Will knew there was no time to do anything but tried to power up his guns anyway.  
  
"Nice try hotshot, Buster Claws go!" Jamal commanded.  
  
The glowing drills plunged into the front of the Gun Sniper BOAS until it reached the zoid core.  
  
"Noooooo! You actually beat me!" Will cried out in defeat.  
  
"Oh but I'm not done yet" Jamal said slyly "total energy drain, Fury!"  
  
The claws started pulsating as it sucked the energy from Will's zoid into his own. The cockpit around Will got completely dark as his power totally shut down.  
  
"Bye bye, hotshot" Jamal teased. He made his Fury lift the Sniper completely off the ground while it was still skewered and tossed it into the ravine. Will remembered the sense of falling and the feeling of impact and then it was only blackness.  
  
Meanwhile, up top, Jamal and his Berserk Fury were moving in on Will's remaining team members. They never had a chance.  
  
The last thing they ever heard was Jamal crowing "Hail Emperor Obscura and the new order of power!" 


	2. Counsel of Enemies

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah...You people know the drill...I don't own zoids  
  
*****  
  
Will woke up at the bottom of the canyon. The first thing he noticed was that his head felt like it was gonna explode. The second thing was that he could barely move his left leg. The third thing was that he had broken a few ribs.  
  
"Where am I? Who am I? How did I get here?" Will wondered out loud.  
  
A couple of images flashed through Will's mind.  
  
" I remember a face and a giant dinosaur type thing and..OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! I JUST FELL 50 DAMN FEET" Will realized it hurt even to shout.  
  
He tried to stand up but the pain was too much so he had to content himself by just moving his head. Will looked to the right and saw the smoking remains of his Gun Sniper BOAS.  
  
"Oh man, what is that thing?..a..zoid! I remember zoids!" Will realized that he could remember something's like his first name and how to pilot a zoid.  
  
"What happened to me?" He mumbled to himself.  
  
A shadow appeared above him.  
  
"Well based on the carnage around here I'd say it was one helluva party" a deep base voice said from above him.  
  
Will looked up and saw a big man wearing a black jumpsuit towering over him. He had red hair and was wearing sunglasses over his eyes. He picked Will up and slung him over his shoulder. The big guy carried him over to a black Raynos and strapped Will into the backseat. Will kept silent for the most part only grimacing now and then when the pilot did a fancy stunt.  
  
"Uh excuse me but where are you taking me?" Will asked tentatively.  
  
"The Backdraft group base" the big man replied shortly.  
  
For some reason Will got the feeling that that was a bad place to go. The Raynos was flying at its top speed so they reached the base in minutes. On the outside it looked like an old abandoned Zoid Team hanger. Will's rescuer, or kidnapper if you prefer, picked him up and carried him inside then dropped him off in their medical bay. A young woman who said her name was Dr. Aires examined Will.  
  
"So what's your name?" She asked casually. "Will"  
  
"Just Will?"  
  
"I don't remember if I have a last name or not"  
  
"Oh I see" She sat down and started writing on a clipboard. Will read it upside-down: Patient has a broken leg, 3 broken ribs, and a serious case of amnesia.  
  
"You think I have amnesia?" Will asked curiously.  
  
"Yes I do" She responded "exactly how did you get this way?"  
  
"I dunno. I think I fell off a cliff in my zoid" Will said nonchalantly.  
  
Just then, the door slid open and a couple of armed gaurds came to escort Will to a person they referred to as "The Emperor". Will went quietly and soon found himself in what appeared to be a control room. A large leather chair was on a raised platform in the middle of the room. A guard walked up to the chair and handed the person sitting in it the clipboard Dr. Aires had been writing on.  
  
"So we meet at last Will Scarlet" a voice from the chair said.  
  
"Is that my name?" Will asked aloud.  
  
"Bwahahahahah! The great Commander Will can't even remember his own name!" the voice laughed "have a seat".  
  
A chair was brought and Will was forced to sit down. The larger chair on the platform turned around and sitting in it was a man in his late twenties. He had black hair and black eyes. His hair was pointed downwards (tah-dah! related to Vega) and he was wearing a black jumpsuit with to red stripes on either side.  
  
"Maybe this will jog your memory Will" the man laughed "Jamal will you come out here now".  
  
A guy around Will's age stood up from a computer and walked towards Will.  
  
"Hello again, Will" Jamal leered.  
  
Will lunged out of his chair and tried to get to Jamal. 2 gaurds came into the room and tried to retrain Will but couldn't. In the end it took 8 more gaurds to finally pin him to the ground.  
  
"You BASTARD! I'll see you in hell if I have to take you there myself Jamal" Will yelled from under the pile of human bodies. "*yawn* somebody shut him up please" Jamal commanded lazily.  
  
The next thing will knew someone had shut a cloth soaked in some chemical over his mouth. A minute later he was totally unconcious. 


	3. Friends are Made and Enemies are Remade

Disclaimer: Whatever. You know what I'm about to say.  
  
*****  
  
Will woke up on a hard bed in a tiny cell. 'Man why is it that every time I run into that kid Jamal I get knocked out?' he wondered to himself.  
  
"So your awake" a casual voice said from above him.  
  
Will sat up sharply but hit his head on the bunk above him.  
  
"What the fuck.." He swore as he held his head.  
  
The person above him jumped down. He was taller than Will and probably a little older. He wore a black leather jacket, a camouflage green shirt, and red pants. He also had a belt with several pouches on it and had boots on his feet  
  
"The name is Zack. Zachary Gunsting" Zack stuck out his hand and lifted Will of the floor.  
  
"Will. Will...Scarlet according to the dude with an ego as big as the Elephander's ass"  
  
Zack laughed. "That would be the "Emperor"  
  
"Yeah, what's his deal and that guy Jamal?" Will inquired.  
  
"His name is Vega Obscura VII. People say he is actually a genetic clone of a great zoid pilot, Vega Obscura the first. Jamal is his stuck-up son of a bitch son" Zack explained.  
  
"Okay. Sooooooo, how did you end up here?" Will asked as he sat back down.  
  
"Hmph. Jamal heard that I was a good pilot so he came and challenged me. I was gonna win but he had a Cannon Tortoise hit me in the back with it's mortar cannon. He took my zoid and locked me up in here. Anyway, what's your story?" Zack put his hands behind his head and leaned on the wall.  
  
"I don't really remember. I was piloting a zoid and then I fought a bunch of smaller zoids but Jamal snuck up on me, drained my zoid core, than somehow scrapped my zoid. He also gave me amnesia according to the doctor" Will responded.  
  
"Tough luck. So now let's talk about our escape" Zack shifted his position so he was in front of the bars "you'd think these idiots would have made these bars blast proof by now".  
  
"Escape? What are you...oh my god what are you gonna do with that?" Will backed up against a wall because Zack had pulled a small explosive out of his boot. "I'm gonna blast our way out of here. Then we'll run for the hanger, I'll create a distraction while you get a zoid and then we'll jet outta there like nobodies business" Zack pulled a match out from under his watch and struck it on the floor "stand back, Will".  
  
The blast was loud, but fortunately the gaurds where on their lunch break. Zack slipped through the gap in the bars and Will followed. They snuck around several corners until they finally reached the hanger. Zoids were splayed out in every part of the large room.  
  
"There's my zoid over there" Zack pointed at a giant dinosaur looking thing trapped under an energy field "it's a..".  
  
"Geno Breaker Jet. A variation on the Geno Breaker. Has a permanently fused organoid, but it can only operate at 80% of its full power. The Jet can fly at Mach 1.5" Will rattled information of the top of his head.  
  
Zack stared at him. "How did you know all that?".  
  
"I dunno. It just sorta came to me at the last minute".  
  
"Right. Well, go grab a zoid. Make sure it can fight too" Zack ordered.  
  
Will nodded and looked around the hanger. He started to head for a Death Cat but then noticed a zoid trapped in a field like the Breaker Jet. The only difference was, this zoid kept slamming itself against the shield over and over again. Will snuck closer and saw it was a Slash Ligar. Two men dressed as scientists were discussing the zoid.  
  
"That Ligar is totally insane, I swear. The minute anyone tries to pilot it, it goes berserk" the first scientist said to the second.  
  
"I heard a rumor that Jamal Obscura himself couldn't pilot it" the second scientist whispered to the other.  
  
"It's no rumor. I was here the day it happened. That zoid smacked Jamal into the wall and broke a couple of his bones" The first scientist responded.  
  
Just then, a huge roar rang through the hanger followed by a loud "Yeeeeeehaaaaawww!". Will laughed to himself as The Geno Breaker started rampaging through the sea of people. The gaurds tending the Slash Ligar ran to try and subdue the Jet. Will ran over to the force shield controls and lowered the prison. The Slash Ligar eyed Will for a moment, then kneeled down and opened its cockpit. Will leaped inside and examined the controls. He gripped the to throttles and made it run towards a wall.  
  
"Ligar, ShieldBuster Kiss" Will commanded.  
  
The two blades on either side of the Slash Ligar's face started charging. The Ligar tore a hole in the wall as he powered up the boosters. With a bang, the Ligar shot out of the hanger and into the open air. A com channel opened up and Zack's face appeared on screen.  
  
"Nice zoid you grabbed here" Zack complimented "now just keep running".  
  
The Geno Breaker Jet was flying above Will when a familiar zoid appeared. It was black, shaped like a t-rex, and had two large drills on its back.  
  
"Hello boys" Jamal face sneered at them from the screen.  
  
*****  
  
Oooooooo! Cliffhanger, what will happen? Pleez R&R if you want more. PLEEZ!!!! 


	4. A Close Shave For Our Heroes

Disclaimer: *Sniffle* Don't make me say it, its too painful.  
  
*****  
  
Jamal moved his Berserk Fury into a battle stance as he lowered the footlocks and opened his Buster Claws. Will realized what Jamal was doing and also realized that he had to stop him. If Will let him activate his Triple Charged Particle Gun it would be all over for him and Zack.  
  
"Slash Ligar, power up Excalibur's Wraith" Will commanded.  
  
The two 8-meter long blades on the Slash Ligar's back unfolded, then something out of the ordinary happened. Two more blades unfolded on hinges from the regular blade, increasing their length by almost half. All the blades charged to maximum, and Will ran at Jamal with his blades glowing.  
  
"Fury, power up shield now!" Jamal yelled just in time.  
  
His shields came up and, although the blades demolished the shield, it was enough to stop the attack. Just then, Will heard more explosions behind him. Will turned around and saw Zack's Geno Breaker Jet doing battle with a Geno Breaker. They were firing their SCPGs at each other over and over again.  
  
"Sorry, Will. You're gonna have to fight him on your own" Zack said over the com as he and the other Geno Breaker moved into melee with their Pincer Claws.  
  
Will backed slowly away from Jamal, hoping to stall until his Ligar could recharge for another attack.  
  
"What's the matter, Will? Is your zoid all worn out already?" Jamal cackled "let me take what energy you got left".  
  
Jamal fired his 185mm beam cannon at the Slash Ligar, catching it by surprise and knocking it on its side.  
  
"Buster Claw Energy Drain" Jamal yelled.  
  
The Claws plunged right into the Ligar as if it was melted cheese. Then they stopped spinning.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Jamal yelled.  
  
Light started glowing from inside the hole in Will's zoid. Suddenly the Berserk Fury was thrown backwards as something small and orange came flying out of the Ligar. It picked itself up and looked straight at Will.  
  
"N.no.it couldn't be an organoid" Will breathed "and yet.well, can't hurt to try. Organoid.. re-fuse!".  
  
Two small boosters opened in the orange zoid's back and turned on. The organoid leapt into the air and flew straight into the prone Slash Ligar. The hole in its side closed up immediately and Will's zoid was back on its feet in no time.  
  
"Hehehe! Your friend the mercenary seems to be down" Jamal sneered "rule number one of zoid battles, always watch your rear".  
  
Will looked behind him and saw the Geno Breaker standing over Zack's zoid with his SCPG pointed directly at the Slash Ligar.  
  
"Nice knowing yah, Will" Jamal laughed.  
  
At that exact second, something green blasted in between Will and Jamal and then continued straight on through the Breaker. The Geno Breaker fell into two different halves as the green something pulled up. They could both see it was a Raynos, and yet different from a normal one. For one thing, it had a pair of Energy Wing Cutters more commonly found on the Storm Sworder. A female face appeared on screen and Will found himself face to face with his rescuer.  
  
"Thought you could use a hand," The girl said, for it was indeed a girl of about Will's age "the name's Sam but you can call me the Raging Hawk".  
  
Jamal was taking this opportunity to try and escape, for the odds were suddenly stacked against him.  
  
"Oh no you don't, bastard" Will swung his Slash Ligar around "you're gonna pay for what you did to me. Ligar, High-Intensity Blade Attack!".  
  
All four of Ligar's blades unfolded, the two on its back and the two on the sides of its mouth, and started pulsating with barely contained energy. The runoff from the blades created a shield in front of Will's zoid.  
  
"You and your damned "order of power" can kiss my ass!" Will yelled as he pushed the throttle froward all the way.  
  
The Ligar ran right at Jamal who, unfortunately, got his Claws in the way. The Buster Claws where hacked off at the base and fell to the ground. Jamal's Fury just toppled over and remained there.  
  
Will walked his zoid over to Zack and opened the channel. The first thing he saw was Zack's angry face.  
  
"What took you so long?!" Zack demanded. They stared at each other for a few moments, then burst into helpless laughter.  
  
*****  
  
Yah, another chapter down. Tune in next time to find out just who the "Raging Hawk" is, and to see who the next person to join up with our heroes is..  
  
PS: Thanx to everyone who reviewed and PLEEZ keep em coming people!!! 


End file.
